Outsmarting The Snake
by VagabondMind
Summary: Pieretta Bloodworth, more commonly known as "Pippi the Palooka" has a habit for being completely insane and always smiling. When she takes a certain liking to a blonde Slytherin, she learns how to be smarter and more cunning than him. And the Slytherin wants nothing more than to be as far away from her as possible! But Pippi knows there's a person under that snake skin.
1. Chapter 1

Pieretta Bloodworth is the odd girl out at Hogwarts. No one knows her as Pieretta. Everyone calls her Pippi the Palooka. Everyone thinks she's completely insane, or totally idiotic. She's only in her third year and she's already made a name for herself for stalking people and having sketchbooks full of drawings that are less than ordinary. She's a looner if anyone ever saw her for more than 3 minutes. People refuse to be seen with her and even most teachers keep away from her.

Most people don't even sit next to her on the train ride, even if every other compartment is full up. And that's where her story begins. Pippi was just sitting on the train by herself when she heard a knocking on the door. Her wild, untamed mass of dark auburn curls whipped about and she looked up at a man, a few inches shy of 6 feet, quite handsome, with a bag in his hand.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you mind if I joined you?" He said. Pippi's face suddenly lit up and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"N-No, sir! Of course not, come right in!" She said in a quick tone. The man smiled at her in a very sweet way and placed the suitcase above the seats before sitting down. He used his overly large cloak as a blanket and rested his body against the walls.

"S-so, what's your name, sir?" Pippi said. The man looked up slightly and smiled.

"Remus Lupin. And yourself?" Pippi was bouncing in her seat as she pulled out her sketchbook.

"Pippi the Pa-" She cut herself off, blushing slightly. "I mean, Pieretta Bloodworth, sir." How embarrassing!

Mr. Lupin made a face at her mistake and looked at her in a curious way. "Pippi, huh?"

Pippi shrugged as her charcoal scribbled across the paper. "I prefer Pippi over Pieretta, sir." Was all she said as she looked at him and then at her paper. This continued for a few minutes before Lupin spoke to her.

"May I?" He held out his hand for her sketchbook and she blushed a deep red. Lupin was still smiling softly as Pippi slowly handed him her sketchbook. It was just a few lines for now but he could tell that she was sketching him. He went back a few pages and saw her drawings over the summer. One consisted of a couple making out in an alley, another of a butterfly perched on a blade of grass. The next was a woman lying down in a coffin and that worried Lupin a little. But one caught his eye…

"A werewolf, miss Pippi?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the sketch. Pippi nodded, her curls bouncing. He studied the sketch before smiling and handing the book back to her. She began to sketch again almost immediately. "I think you have a very raw talent, Pippi."

Pippi blinked at his compliment before smiling and bowing her head, tears almost in her eyes. Lupin smiled back, resting his body against the wall again and pulling out a bottle from under his cloak, laying it to rest on the windowsill. The train would be leaving soon. Lupin quickly fell asleep and Pippi began to lose interest in her sketching.

She put her sketchbook away and curled up against the wall just like Lupin did, resting her head on the wall. The train lurched forward and she jerked a little bit before closing her eyes again.

Pippi was content with her situation before she heard the door open. She remained motionless as three others came into the compartment. "Is that Pippi?" She heard a female voice say.

"Blimey, she changed over the summer," A familiar male voice said. "Wouldn't you say, Harry?"

"Stop that, Ronald!" The female voice said, followed by a thumping noise.

"Who do you think that is?" The male voice said.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." The female voice responded without missing a beat.

"You know everything! How is it that she knows everything?"

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald!"

"Oh."

Pippi resisted the urge to snort at the antics. Then, she heard a new voice. The seat next to her moved, indicating someone was sitting down next to her. She blushed but kept her eyes closed.

"You think they're really asleep?"

"Seems to be. Why?"

There was a pause and then the door closed. "I've gotta tell you something."

And then, Pippi knew who she was sitting with. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter.

Harry went on and on about how Ron's father told him that Sirius Black, the man who escaped from Azkaban, is now out to kill Harry because he's the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who getting resurrected.

"So let me get this straight," Ron said. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yeah," Was all Harry said after the tale.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him." Hermione said.

"Sure!" Ron said in fake support. "But, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and… he's a murderous, raving lunatic."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said. The wheels on the train tracks suddenly started screeching and the train halted.

The rain on the windows outside got more intense. "Why are we stopping?" Hermione said. "We can't be there yet."

Harry stood up to look out of the compartment but when he did, the whole train shook, knocking him back in his seat. Pippi's head whipped forward at the motion and she bashed it against the side of the wall. She groaned, holding her forehead. "Wh-What's going on?"

"I dunno," Harry told Pippi. "Maybe we've broken down." The lights started flickering and Pippi chewed on her lip before she put her hand to the glass, looking out the window.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said gulping in fear. Pippi gazed out of the window and tried to see what he saw but couldn't understand what he meant.

Pippi got a funny feeling and fear washed over her. "I think… someone's getting on the train," She said, The train shaking as frost slowly began to cover the windows. The frost spread about the windows on the inside of the train and the liquid in Lupin's bottle froze to a solid.

The train shook violently and Pippi removed her hand from the window, her fingers ghosting across the frost bitten glass.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. "What's happening?"

There was a whispering noise closeby and Pippi looked up, her curly frost covered hair whipping in her face. She saw long, billowing cloaks and robes in the window. The dark, dreary figure began to reach for the door and the compartment slowly began to open. Pippi froze.

The figure's skeleton like hands gripped the door and the dark figure stepped inside, the wind noise getting stronger by the minute. It looked at Hermione, Ron, and Pippi. Hermione's cat hissed angrily at the figure while Ron's rat hid in his jacket. The figure looked very uninterested in them. Instead, he looked at Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the figure and very slowly… the figure began to pull his soul out of his body… Pippi sat there, her feet bouncing off the ground. She looked over at Lupin who hadn't moved at all. Then, suddenly, he leaped up, wand out, and a bright, blinding white light escaped it. The figure began to back out of the compartment and ran off in fear.

"Oh my gosh, is it over?" The train's lights came back on and it began to move again. Pippi was shaking in fear and began to shake even more as Harry's head met the bench and his eyes closed, his glasses falling onto the floor.

"Oh no," Hermione muttered. Pippi pulled on her dark curls in anxiety and brought her knees to her chest. Her breath was beginning to get caught in her throat and she began panicking, her hands on her throat. Her airway was closing up!

Pippi gasped for air and reached for her coat, her hands shaking too much to actually work properly. Lupin noticed almost immediately and he grabbed her hands.

"Pippi, what is it?" She clawed at her jacket pocket and he reached for it, pulling out a small gray inhaler. She grabbed it and with shaky fingers, she wrapped her mouth around it and administered a dose of the medicine. And then another. Her airway began to open and she gasped for air, dropping the inhaler and coughing violently.

"Are you alright?" Lupin put his hands on her cheeks, and looked at her eyes that were watery and full of fear. But she still smiled and made a joke, despite almost choking to death.

"Wow, sir… Saving lives left and right, huh?" Lupin snickered and removed his hands from her face. Ron was staring at Pippi as she slowly began to relax in her seat.

"Harry!" Hermione said to her passed out friend. "Harry, are you alright?" He began to stir and she handed him his glasses.

"Here, eat this, it'll help." Lupin said, handing him a piece of chocolate. He reassured him what it was as he was eyeing it suspiciously.

Harry accepted the chocolate and sat up straight. "What was that thing?"

"It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now; it was searching the train for Sirius Black. Now, if you'll excuse me," Lupin stood up, putting the bar of chocolate down. "I need to have a little word with the driver." And with that, he was walking out of the compartment, but not before telling Harry to eat the chocolate.

Harry bit off a piece and slowly ate it. "What happened to me?"

"Well, you sort of went ridged though. We thought, maybe, you were having a fit or something." Ron said, shrugging.

"And did… did any of you… pass out too?" He said, staring down Hermione, Ron, and Pippi.

"No… It felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron said.

"But someone was screaming…" Harry said, looking at Hermione. "A woman."

Hermione just shook her head. "No one was screaming, Harry."

Pippi wrapped her arms around her knees and bit on her exposed skin, staring at the empty seat in front of her. She was sort of zoned out before she heard her name being said.

"Hi, Pippi. We've never really gotten a chance to talk to you." Hermione said, looking at the girl with wild eyes. Pippi looked at the three who were staring at her. Pippi doesn't have much experience with social interaction so all she could muster was a smile.

Ron was way too bold, way too fast. "Why does everyone call you Pippi the Palooka?" Hermione smacked him in anger. Pippi just giggled at their antics.

Very slowly, Pippi reached her hand up to itch her wrist and she met their eyes. "People just think I'm crazy. My sketches are a little… strange. As I am, as well." She shrugged, pushing blonde curls behind her ears.

Harry stared at her in curiosity. "You don't look strange," he said.

Pippi snorted and looked at Harry with an unapologetic look. "You haven't seen me at my best. That's when everyone runs," She was in no way shy about her weirdness or her shocking ways. In a strange way, she was proud of how weird and awkward she was.

She chose to ignore how Ron and Hermione were scooting the other way and Harry was just staring at her. She played with her curls and thumbed the inhaler in her pocket while the train ride continued. Everyone was painfully quiet after that.


	2. Chapter 2

As the choir performed a piece that they had practiced over camp classes, Pippi was engrossed in her notebook, sitting next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. After the train ride, they shared the same carriage and it turns out, they weren't all that scared of Pippi's unusual behavior. Mostly because, they haven't seen her sketches or her notebooks yet. But hopefully, they never try to look.

Pippi was scribbling things down in her notebook with a muggle pencil and was quite into what she was doing at the moment. But when Ron looked over her arm to see what she was writing, she slammed the notebook closed.

"It says 'Private Property of Pieretta. Is your name Pieretta?" She snapped as quietly as possible. Ron shook his head. "Okay then." And she opened the notebook back up and continued to write. Once the choir concluded their musical number, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore approached the podium and called out into the crowd of students.

"Welcome, welcome! To another year at Hogwarts," Pippi closed her notebook and smiled up at the old man. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly accepted to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor!" Everyone erupted in applause as Mr. Lupin, from the train, stood up and bowed graciously.

"Of course, that's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry!" Hermione said to Harry who nodded in understanding. The applause was cut short by the four when a harsh whispering sounded behind them.

"Potter!" They all turned to look at a blonde haired Slytherin boy. "Is it true you fainted?" A boy next to him mocked Harry by pretending to faint.

"I mean, you actually fainted?" The Slytherin laughed at Harry's pathetic-ness.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, turning Harry the other way.

"How did he find out?" Harry said.

"Just forget it," Hermione told him, turning her attention towards Dumbledore. Pippi stared at Harry and then back at the boy they call Malfoy. She turned around so her legs were facing him and tapped him on the shoulder with her pencil. He turned to face her, a sneer on his face.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Pippi grinned. "So, how exactly did you find out about Harry's fainting spell? And is your first name actually Malfoy? Or is that your last name?" She said, opening her notebook and grinning.

"Why is it any of your business?" He spat in her face, turning to face a girl with short black hair. "Who's this idiot?"

"That's Pippi the Palooka. She's the one who got caught snooping around in the boy's Quidditch locker room last year." She said to her.

"That's her? That's the weirdo?" Malfoy said as the girl just nodded.

Pippi knew exactly what they were saying and she didn't deny anything. "Actually, I prefer to call it spying, if you will." She said, grinning innocently. Malfoy looked disgusted by her words and turned to face the other way. Pippi stared at the back of his head before turning around in her seat, putting her notebook down and tapping her pencil on the cover of it.

She had a new subject. And so far, all she knew about him was the name Malfoy.

Dumbledore announced that the Dementors of Azkaban will be on Hogwarts grounds this year. He went on about how Dementors were merciless creatures and can't tell between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. And then something about happiness. Pippi was far from listening. She was too busy writing things down in a newly titled page. A page titled, simply, "Malfoy".

Everyone began eating and Pippi was writing things down, making a checklist.

"So, what's that notebook for anyway?" Hermione asked, biting sweet potatoes off her fork and looking at Pippi.

"Oh, it's a personal analyzer. I study people closely—their attitudes, their personalities, public routines, spell casting, that sort of thing… And I judge them on character. I have a page for everyone I've ever met. Including your three, now." She smiled at the trio who eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry. No negatives yet, I promise." Pippi ate something off her plate and they all smiled in fake enthusiasm. Now they know why they call her Palooka. She's completely mental.

After the feast, Pippi stood up with her notebook in her hands but was hit, making her notebook fall to the ground. Malfoy was standing in front of her, laughing with his so-called friends. Pippi blew a stray curl out of her face and looked up at the boy who was still laughing.

Pippi grinned and picked up her notebook. "Not very subtle, if I must say. Most people would hit someone and then walk off… But not you, Malfoy. Why is that?" She said, standing up and removing her pencil from her hair and opening the notebook.

Malfoy scowled in anger at her chipper attitude and shoved her backwards, making her stumble but not fall. He and his friends walked off and Pippi giggled, bouncing up and down in place.

But before she and the other four could leave the Great Hall, a loud voice sounded behind her.

"Bloodworth!" Pippi stopped in her tracks, biting her lip and making a face of pain. Out of habit, she responded in her first language, Japanese. Despite looking completely English, she grew up in Japan. And when she returned to Britain at the age of 7, she picked up English very quickly. Now, she's lost almost all of her Japanese accent, but still speaks in Japanese.

" _Hai, sensei?_ " She said, turning on her heel and facing Professor McGonagall. She smiled down at her with mockery happiness to see her again.

"I trust you're going straight to the dormitories… No detours?"

"No detours, ma'am." Pippi responded in her chipper tone.

"No rummaging through your roommates things?"

"No, ma'am."

"Studying your class list?"

"Yes, ma'am."

McGonagall studied her with intense eyes as Pippi just smiled, her feet shifting her weight back and forth anxiously. McGonagall was finally satisfied with her study of her and let her leave.

"Very good, Pieretta. Off you go. You too, Mr. Malfoy." She dismissed the five and Pippi skipped out of the Great Hall, very happy and very bouncy like. Malfoy stared at her in complete shock.

"Her last name's Bloodworth?" One of his friends said. "Like the water ghost, Bloodworth?"

"Shut it, Goyle!" Malfoy snapped, walking off towards his dorm.

Pippi skipped her way up towards the stairs and climbed them, reaching the fat lady painting for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Um… Was it Fortuna Major?" Pippi said. The fat lady nodded and the painting opened, letting Pippi skip in and up the stairs towards her new dorm.

It was full of complete strangers that Pippi would study later. For now, she was tired. She put her notebook in her chest at the foot of her bed and charmed the chest with her magical print and got ready for bed. Once she was settled with her sleep attire, she climbed into bed and the minute her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pippi woke up to someone kicking her bed. She jolted and looked up at her roommates who were glaring at her.

"Wake up, Palooka! You were freaking snoring all night long." Pippi blushed with embarrassment and jumped out of bed, putting on her clothes and misting her body with a fresh wildflower scent. She didn't dare brush her hair, just charmed it to make it clean. The wordless charm passed through the air and the other girls just stared at her magic, not saying anything as she pulled on her socks and then her shoes, grabbing her stuff and racing to the bathroom, scrubbing her teeth angrily.

She finished that quickly and went to her chest, grabbing a notebook and recharming the chest before running down the stairs with her stuff. She was out before her roommates had the chance to tell her to slow down.

Pippi reached the Great Hall and laughed a little as she stumbled over the door and towards the Gryffindor table, her curls whipping in front of her face wildly. Once she sat down, she didn't bother with a plate as she grabbed a pancake, rolled it up and dipped it in maple syrup, eating it like a taco.

Several students saw this and made a face of disgust or amusement. She unrolled the pancake and put hashbrowns inside of it before rolling it back up and dipping it into chocolate sauce, grinning at the taste. Pippi looked up as someone sat down in front of her and she smiled, her mouth full of pancake and hashbrowns and her teeth stained brown with chocolate syrup.

"Delicious," She said to Harry who made a face of… amusement. She dipped the pancake burrito back into chocolate and held it out to Harry. "Want some?"

"I'm good, thanks." He said as chocolate sauce dripped onto his hand.

Pippi shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Harry leaned his head down slightly and licked the sauce off his hand before grabbing an actual plate and putting normal food on it. Pippi smiled and continued to eat; occasionally, she drank from her goblet and put it back down.

Two other sat next to Harry and Pippi. Hermione was on Pippi's side while Ron was on Harry's side. Pippi had moved on from chocolate and was back to maple syrup, getting her fingers covered in the sticky stuff. She was licking and sucking them clean when someone came up behind her. Pippi barely had any time to react before red lipstick was smeared on the side of her face. A pair of Gryffindor girls laughed at her.

"Just making your hideousness less of an eyesore, sweetheart." She said, her beautiful face turning up in disgust at Pippi.

Pippi put her breakfast down on a plate and reached for a napkin, wiping off the lipstick. She did it all with a grin on her face, too.

"Geez, aren't you mad, Pippi?" Ron said. "If it were me, I'd be hexing them!"

"Nah, I've gotten worse." Was all she said as she continued to wipe it off her face.

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before finally asking her what he was dying to ask. "Pippi, people are really cruel to you… Why is it you're so cheerful all the time?"

Pippi laughed and reached into her pocket. "I thought it would be obvious…" They were silent. "No? Okay. Well, ever since I was little, I was diagnosed with Asthma and Anxiety. Whilst anxiety shortens my breath, that reacts with my asthma. Whilst asthma attacks me, that makes me anxious. So I decided that I wasn't going to worry or be mad, or sad, or any negative emotions, really. Then, I never really have to use this…" She put her inhaler on the table and sighed.

"Muggle Medicine really is the worst, huh?" She remarked, grinning in her usual Pippi attitude. But the other three found no joy in what she said; only sorrow for the poor girl.

Pippi was just finishing wiping off the lipstick when she saw a particular blonde waltz into the Great Hall. He was laughing with his friends as he pushed a Hufflepuff out of his way. Pippi grinned.

"I'll see you three later! I've got a study to follow," She said, standing up with her notebook and pencil. As she was leaving, Harry called to her.

"Pippi, did you want the rest of your…" He held up her plate and she raced back to it, grabbing the food she left.

"Thank you," She said with too much emphasis before running off towards the Slytherin table. She didn't sit down, rather loomed next to Malfoy.

"So, what do you have first class, Draco?"

"Transfiguration."

"What a coincidence!" Pippi said loud enough for them all to turn around and stare at her. "So do I!"

 _So his name's Draco…_ Pippi thought as she opened her notebook and jotted it down.

"So, what do you think we'll learn?" Pippi said, leaning down and smiling.

"Hopefully, to shape shift and avoid tosspots like you, Palooka!" He said, backing away from her face. Pippi giggled innocently before writing something else down.

"You wish you could escape me, sir. I'm everywhere… I could even be… Right behind you!" She said pointing behind him. Him and his friends turned around and saw nothing. Pippi giggled and skipped off, her curls bouncing, not to mention her skirt.

Pippi headed for her first class and when McGonagall noticed her, she made a face. Pippi ignored it as she sat down and waited for everyone else to enter the classroom. After several other students filed in, she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy. He stared at her as she had a wide grin on her face.

He made a face of disgust and sat a few rows behind her. McGonagall left the room for a few minutes due to someone knocking on her door.

Pippi was looking at her clean, normal nails when she felt something yank at her hair.

"Ow!" She hissed, turning around to see the culprit. But everyone looked guiltier than the last. She giggled and let it roll off her shoulders. She faced the front again and tapped her nails on the desk, waiting for class to start.

Then suddenly, she was on the floor, her head meeting the concrete underneath her. Pippi groaned in pain as she opened her eyes and saw everything spinning, her vision blotching out a little bit. Everyone in the class was laughing at her as she saw the world spinning in her vision. McGonagall returned.

"Ms. Bloodworth! What are you doing on the floor?" She shouted, already losing her temper with the poor girl that was just the object of teasing. Pippi giggled and tried to stand up, but bashed the front of her head on her desk.

"Ow!" She squeaked in pain, standing up and shaking a little. "I, um… I fell out of my… Chair?" She looked around and saw that her chair was gone. "Which is now missing," Pippi grinned sheepishly and the professor who was scowling.

"Find another place to sit, Ms. Bloodworth. And stop disrupting my class!" She hissed. Pippi winced and grabbed her stuff, stumbling away from the desk, her vision still blotchy. Pippi heard people laughing at her as she moved desks behind her and found an empty seat, but couldn't tell who was sitting next to her. Her head was pounding and her eyes were blinking rapidly, trying to readjust.

Pippi silently reached into her bag, the small clinking of potion bottles inside her bag sounding. She grasped one with a familiar cold touch and uncapped it as quietly as possible, drinking it. After a few seconds, her vision returned.

Pippi waved her hand in front of her face. She then tried to read something on the board and proved successful.

"Attention, students. The seats you have chosen will be the seats you have for the remainder of the school year! The person sitting next to you will be your partner, and maybe even your friend." Pippi finally looked next to her and a grin broke out over her features.

Draco Malfoy was scowling at her, but not as hard as earlier. She put her head on her hands and spoke in Japanese. " _Mā mā,_ looks like you really can't escape me." She whispered, making him cringe internally.

Pippi giggled but ultimately returned to her textbook as McGonagall went on teaching. She was introducing them to the Draconifors spell; turning things into dragons, if you will. As McGonagall went on teaching, Pippi got out her wand and as if born to do it, slashed her wand at the book in front of her, red light erupting out of it. She muttered the spell but it was clear enough that her magic reacted. The book in front of her suddenly became a tiny dragon. McGonagall stopped teaching for a minute as she heard a tiny roar from the back of the classroom. The brown and white dragon hopped onto Pippi's arm and crooned. Pippi smiled and scratched the small dragon behind the ears.

"Ms. Bloodworth!" McGonagall shouted. Pippi freaked and did the counter spell, the book falling onto her desk with a loud thud.

"Since you seemed so inclined to teach yourself, maybe you should leave this class…" She scowled down at her. Pippi was about to protest when she heard a laugh next to her. She turned to see Malfoy with a stupid smirk on his face.

Pippi's blood was boiling as she grabbed her books and muttered. "I just did a stupid spell…" Was all she said before walking out of the classroom. But not before McGonagall shouted. "Detention, Ms. Bloodworth; do not talk back to your head of house!" The door behind Pippi slammed, making the glass in the classroom shake.

Pippi was seething at the teeth. What was McGonagall's problem? Did she really hate Pippi that much? Why does she resent her so badly?

Pippi kicked a wall in anger and dropped her books to the ground, hissing and growling like a ferocious animal. And then… She couldn't breathe.

Pippi dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Her hands scrambled for her pocket, reaching in and grabbing her inhaler. She tried to get it to work but her hands were shaking too much. Miraculously, she put the small thing in her mouth and administered a dose of medicine. And then a second.

She regained her breath and gasped for air, coughing slightly as she did so. Pippi quickly gathered her books and headed in the direction of her next class. Care of Magical Creatures. Pippi was quite excited, knowing that Hagrid was teaching this year.

As she trotted down the stairs, heading towards Hagrid's hut, she looked at her book for Care of Magical Creatures and flinched internally. The book was growling at her. Pippi wasn't gonna mess with it.

After almost an hour, other students started going down the staircase and towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid opened up his door and saw Pippi sitting there, looking at the book intently. He walked over and tapped her on the arm.

"Word of advice, Pippi. Stroke the spine," He told her. Pippi looked at her book and slowly dragged her index finger and middle finger across the book's spine. It stopped growling and settled down under her touch, almost falling asleep. Pippi grinned.

"Thanks, Hagrid!" He smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. Everyone soon showed up and she recognized Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi, guys!" Pippi said, jumping up and smiling at them. They all smiled back. Hagrid got everyone to quiet down.

"Come closer! Less talkin' if ya don' mind!" He shouted over the loud students who finally got quiet. Pippi looked around at the students and suddenly saw blonde hair. He was laughing at her and reminded her of her antics in Transfiguration and she just grinned at him.

He stopped laughing and looked away, scowling.

"I got a real treat for ya today! A great lesson! Follow me!" Hagrid led the kids into the forest and Pippi walked with a skip in her step. Malfoy was staring at her, wondering how she could be so happy and chipper after she got fussed out by McGonagall.

"How can she be so happy?" One of his friends said. "Did you see how McGonagall was lighting her on fire with her stare! I'd be crying."

"That's because you're a wimp, Crabbe!" The girl said, laughing. Malfoy was just staring at Pippi as she skipped along, a grin on her face and a spring in her step. His eyes drifted down below to her backside and he noticed how her skirt would go up ever so slightly and exposed the lace of her panties. They were black with gold lace on the sides. Her skirt was up higher than other girls because she rolled it up on her waist, exposing more skin.

Malfoy finally realized how he was staring at turned away, looking at anything else.

The whole class came to a clearing and Hagrid turned around. "Alright, less chatter; form a group over there! An' open yer books to page 49!" He told everyone.

"Exactly how do we do that?!" Malfoy said, jumping over a brick wall, his voice thumping slightly with his feet.

"Just stroke the spine, o' course!" Hagrid walked off and Malfoy dragged his fingers across the spine of the monster book. It settled down and he snorted at the ridiculousness.

Pippi was already opening her book, flipping to the page Hagrid was talking about and she saw what they would be learning about. Her heartbeat went through the roof and her feet bounced off the ground. "This is gonna be awesome!" She squealed.

But her happiness was cut short when she saw a boy being torn apart by his book. He leaped up, said he was okay, and got attacked again. Pippi snorted slightly and covered her mouth.

Hermione roughly slammed her book on the rock next to her, saying, "I think they're funny."

"Oh yeah, terribly funny!" Malfoy said, scowling. "My God, this place has gone to the dogs! Wait 'til my father finds out that Dumbledore's got this _oaf_ teaching classes!" Crabbe laughed at his insult and Malfoy grinned.

Pippi smiled and walked over with her notebook and muggle pencil. But got stopped by Harry.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He said, his shoulders rolling as he approached Malfoy. Him and his cronies made an 'ooohhh' noise as he dropped his bag on Crabbe's arm, walking up to Harry.

But before anything could be done, Malfoy started flailing his arms wildly at thin air and staring behind them. He pointed up and screamed, "Dementor! Dementor!" Everyone turned and saw absolutely nothing.

Malfoy and his friends laughed, all of them pulling up their hoods and wiggling their fingers in Harry's direction, making more 'ooohhh' noises. Hermione turned her nose up at the boy and pulled Harry away from him.

Pippi pranced over to Malfoy and she got close up to his face, making him almost stumble over in shock. She stared into his eyes before jotting something down.

"Not really blue, more like a sparkly but subtle mercury. Interesting," She made note of the boy's eye color and he stared at her like she was insane.

"Back off, Bloodworth," The girl said, standing in between her and Malfoy. Pippi looked down at the girl who was much shorter than her and looked at Malfoy.

"Not to worry, friend. I've got what I need for now."

"I am _not_ your friend!" She shouted. Pippi grinned.

"Not yet, anyway." The girl shoved Pippi, making her stumble back into Harry's back and they both tumbled to the ground. Pippi landed on her stomach and Harry fell face first into the dirt. Pippi's knee had collided with a large piece of wood and she began to groan in pain.

"Pippi… You alright?" Harry groaned.

"Uh… I've still got four limbs. I think I'm okay." Pippi stood up, cringing at her hurt leg, but helped Harry back up to his feet, brushing off his robes. When her hands grazed across his backside, however, he leaped away in surprise.

"Okay, I think I'm alright now." He said, smiling innocently. Pippi nodded, her auburn curls flipping in her field of vision.

Hagrid soon returned, with dead ferrets around his neck attached to chains. And he turned around, introducing them to the magical creature they were learning about today. Pippi was bouncing up and down with excitement when she saw what it was.


End file.
